


Historical research

by Nality



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluffy UST, M/M, Pre-Slash, pairing is weird so is the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nality/pseuds/Nality
Summary: Barclay spends all his free time in a holodeck. Again. But now it's for historical research (well, almost)





	Historical research

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the idea is from Fae from the Ironside and Commander Shally. Thanks again! It's a weird pairing but I had to write it the moment I've heard about the idea. 
> 
> Also, there could be mistakes. I would appreciate the help in correcting them =)

“Are you getting lost at the holodeck again, Barclay?” La Forge asks, but this time there is no irritation in his voice.

It seems he’s interested or worried about his friend. Or it just looks this way to Barclay, he often misinterprets other people’s words and actions. And he lies even worse.

“This is historical research,” he answers, trying to sound as truthful as he can. It’s not like he’s really lying. Only a little bit.

He also hopes that Geordi would get bored but it’s the opposite. He is interested.

“Oh, what is it about?” he asks, checking the antimatter injectors.

“22nd century. NX-01 _ Enterprise _ ,” Barclay looks away, knowing that he’s blushing and his cheeks are red already. “It’s a holographic simulation which revises some of the missions.”

“Yeah, a lot of databases were lost during Klingon and Romulan wars,” Geordi nods and his eyes shine with the enthusiasm.

“Yep,” the nod in reply looks like panic. It is almost a panic. “Commander Riker wants this simulation soon but there are still a lot of gaps. I have to spend hours on them,” oh, now he’s lying! Barclay knows it and starts to confuse the words. “But… But I like it.”

This is true. He’s not breathing heavy anymore and, if he is lucky enough, he doesn’t look like a fish outside the water. In any case, Geordi is fine with these answers. He says something about his dreams to stand on _Enterprise_ ’s bridge and then lets Barclay go to the holodeck.

Barclay rarely does sport and even less often he runs, but today, as all the month before that, he runs to these doors. His hands tremble when he’s looking for the right program, but then holodeck organizes the photons in the right order and everything about Barclay is changed. It’s not only about the uniform. Now it is dark blue and has red lines on the shoulders. Of course, these are just photons which stick to his black and yellow clothes but he still feels different.

“Reg, I was going to use the comms to find you,” captain Archer appears from the grey-metal corner, stops near Barclay and claps at his shoulder. “Worked too hard again?”

“Trip and I are working on the idea to make warp-drive even faster,” he answers.

The heart is racing. Partly because it is Jonathan Archer himself, doesn’t matter that he is a hologram, and partly because he just called him ‘Reg’. He is calling him that for two weeks now! And every time thoughts are running into the dozen directions and Barclay, who is more than confident in a holodeck, is trying to catch them and organize in any possible way.

“Just don’t break my ship,” captain smiles, and Reg’s heart misses a beat. “Will you come to the dinner tonight? Can’t promise a big company actually. T’Pol is busy with her research and Trip has a cold.”

Barclay can’t look away from his smile and kind eyes but he finds the strength to nod.

“Can’t promise,” he says and then hurries to explain himself. “About the ship. But I’ll come to dinner.”


End file.
